Goodbye
by Tashalouisee
Summary: *COMPLETE* What if Smithy was the one that got shot by Gabriel that day instead of Kerry? Will they ever have a chance of happiness together?


_This is a one chapter story which I decided to write._

_What if Smithy was the one that got shot by Gabriel that day instead of Kerry?_

_I do not own the song added, it's called **Goodbye** & is by **Avril Lavigne.**_

_I've written it as if its a song from Smithy to Kerry so I changed the word 'brown eyes' to 'blue eyes'._

_Hope you enjoy & please review._

_Thanks :)_

* * *

The black taxi came to a stop on the street corner and a young blonde haired female jumped out of the back. After paying the driver, she made her way towards the front of the police station, smiling after catching sight of the handsome young man heading in her direction.

"_My Dad, he's gonna be ok"_ she shouted happily before pausing then continuing to explain

"_I made a promise to myself, if he lived. There are things I know, things that are gonna mean big changes for a lot of people here. I'm gonna go see Inspector Gold"_

The young male took a deep breath.

"_The information on Gabriel..."_ but was interrupted by the blonde shaking her head.

"_It's not that it's more than that, much more"_

"_I don't care!" _the handsome man admitted. "I_ don't care about anything else except..."_

Gazing into the emerald green eyes in front of her, the blonde smiled and confessed,

"_Nor do I. Smithy...I love you"_

Smithy gave a huge sigh of relief and let a smile appear on his face.

"_Yeah?"_ he asked and the girl simply replied

"_Yeah"_

Seizing the moment, Smithy leant in to kiss the pretty blonde but as he did, a loud gun shot rang out and the young Sergeant collapsed into his PC's arms.

"_Oh no, no, no Smithy no!"_ Kerry called out as she struggled to hold up Smithy.

Just then, a second shot was heard and Kerry fell to the ground with Smithy bleeding to death in her arms. Looking at her hand, Kerry realised it was covered in blood and tried to look around to see if she could see where the gun shots had come from.

"_Smithy, no don't, come on!"_

With little breath, Smithy called out

"_Kerry, Kerry!"_

Looking over to the front door of the station, Kerry shouted out

"_HELP I need some help!"_

She only had to wait a few seconds as Andrea Dunbar appeared at her side and started to gently pull Smithy off her Kerry while she stood up. Once she was standing, Kerry took Smithy off Andrea, held him in her arms and ran to safety behind a parked riot van. Smithy was gasping for breath and Kerry realised how much blood he was losing. As another officer walked out from the station, the young PC shouted to them to take cover, in case they too got hit. Just then, an alarm started ringing out to alert the rest of the station of the situation. Up in his office, Superintendant O'Karo heard the alarm, looked out of his window and spotted the scene. Yanking open his office door, he rushed out into the corridor, followed closely by Sergeant June Ackland.

"_What's happening?"_ Inspector Gina Gold asked as she rushed into the corridor from another office.

Rob Thatcher flew through the doors of CID and shouted

"_Someone's firing into the front of the station!"_

Instantly, the Superintendant raced down the stairs, ordering June to get an ambulance, for Gina to call S019 and for everyone else to stay inside, away from the windows.

"_Well has anyone been hurt?"_ Gina asked worriedly.

"_It looks like Kerry and Smithy"_ Rob explained as he rushed down the stairs following the super.

Back outside in the front yard, Kerry was still sat on the floor behind the van with a heavy Smithy in her arms. Placing her warm hard around his cold, pale face, she pleaded

"_It's ok babe, come on, please. Just stay with me, come on"_

O'Karo, Rob Thatcher and PC Reg Hollis ran out into the yard and took cover behind a parked car as Kerry shouted out

"_We need an ambulance, Smithy's been hit!"_

"_What about you?"_ O'Karo asked but Kerry replied that she was fine.

Before anything else could be said, Smithy let out a noise, flung his head back and started to shut his eyes. Kerry started panicking and gently shook him.

"_No, oi, look, oi, don't close your eyes!"_

Rob ordered Reg to run back inside and grab the first aid box while the Super called out

"_Did you see where it came from?"_

"_We need an ambulance!"_ Kerry yelled as loud as he could, worried about the amount of blood that Smithy was losing, the way he was struggling to breath and the fact that he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

However, O'Karo repeated his question and Kerry replied

"_It was the flats, possibly the offices"_

As Reg slid a first aid kit across the ground to Kerry, Adam reassured her to stay calm before radioing for S019. With her spare hand, Kerry pulled out a patch from the first aid box and placed it on Smithy's chest, making sure to put pressure on to it. As she did, Smithy leapt out in pain and once again, jolted his head back with force.

"_Look at me! Smithy look at me, keep looking at me! Don't close your eyes! That's it!"_

Rob explained to his super that an ambulance had arrived and was waiting at the end of a street just around the corner and were waiting to be led in as the street had been cordoned off but O'Karo instantly made the decision to hold the ambulance where it was until he'd given the all clear. "_Where's this ambulance?" _Kerry yelled out at Superintendant O'Karo.

Knowing what he was about to say would completely anger the young PC; Adam took a deep breath and looked away from Kerry before calling back

"_We'll let it through as soon as we've secured the area" _the Super replied but through gritted teeth, an angry and emotional Kerry shouted back

"_NO, let it in now!"_

Just then, police sirens rang out and as an S019 patrol car came screeching to a halt, armed officers jumped out and stood behind a van. One of them shouted to the Superintendant

"_They said it came from the offices across the way? We got units going in there now, how many shots fired?"_

"_At least two!" _O'Karo replied.

With that, the S019 officers split into two groups. Rob Thatcher escorted one group onto the station roof while the second group headed over to the roof top offices across the road. Once they'd gone, Adam radioed for the ambulance to come through before walking over to Kerry and Smithy. On hearing footsteps approaching him, Kerry looked up and spat

"_Why did you wait for so long?"_

Just then, the ambulance sirens filled the area as the ambulance drove into the front yard and parked alongside the riot van. Superintendant O'Karo bent down and stared at Smithy who was coughing up blood and struggling to breathe. A paramedic walked over, knelt down by the side of them and asked

"_What's his name?"_

To which Kerry replied

"_It's Dale"_

"_Can you get that jacket off me"_ he ordered.

Kerry let Adam help take Smithy's uniform jacket off her but once it was off, the young PC pulled him back into her arms, smoothing the soft hair from his face and holding him gently.

"_Come here darling, that's it"_

The paramedic listened to his chest and informed the officers that his airway sounded obstructed before placing an oxygen mask over his mouth.

"_Dale, Dale try and stay awake for me" _the paramedic called.

A few seconds later, the two officers helped lift Smithy up onto the ambulance trolley and a paramedic strapped him in. Kerry told the paramedics that she was going with Smithy and helped to lift the trolley into the back of the O'Karo took a step back and watched as the ambulance doors were slammed shut and with all sirens blaring, the ambulance drove out of the station, speeding towards hospital. For a moment there was silence and all that could be heard was the ambulance sirens in the distance. Suddenly, Ken Drummond's voice was heard.

"_Sir, the borough commander wants to speak to you as soon as possible and MIT are on their way. Sir!"_

Adam turned his head to look at Ken but all he could muster up was

"_Right"_

* * *

In the back of the ambulance, Smithy was still having difficulty breathing, even though the oxygen mask was positioned over his mouth. He was also continuing to lose blood and Kerry worried that he wouldn't make it.

"_It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be fine. Please Smithy" s_he whispered to him.

"_Please come on, you can drive faster than this"_ Kerry shouted to the paramedic who was driving the ambulance.

"_Just press down and hold" _the paramedic ordered as he listened to Smithy's chest through his stethoscope. Kerry pressed down on Smithy's blood soaked chest and as she did, he made heavy breathing noises, like he was gasping for breath. Kerry looked up at the male paramedic and asked

"_What is it? What's happening?"_

"_He's still having difficulty breathing" _he replied in return.

"_Well then do something!" _Kerry yelled.

Ten minutes later, the ambulance arrived at the hospital and after a doctor met them at the door, Kerry helped him and the other paramedics push Smithy down through the long dark corridors towards a special room. The doctor told Kerry to wait outside but she was adamant that she wasn't leaving Smithy, so ended up entering the room. As soon as the doctor wired Smithy up to a machine, a loud flat beep filled the room as his heart stopped.

"_We're gonna have to shock him"_ the doctor explained to his colleagues.

Kerry quickly panicked.

"_What's going on?"_

The doctor turned his head and ordered Kerry to wait outside but again, she refused so the nurse pushed her out of the way and she stood behind a glass screen., watching helplessly as the hospital staff rushed about to try and resuscitate Smithy.

"_Charging 200, stand clear, shocking now"_

Kerry stood watching helplessly as the doctor slammed down onto Smithy's chest and he jolted out of the bed, but he was still in rhesus.

"_Charging 200..."_

Once again, Smithy jolted from the hospital bed as he was shocked but the loud flat beep coming from the machine failed to change tune so the doctor turned the button to make the shock to the young officers heart more powerful.

"_Charging 360, clear, shocking now"_

Once again, there was no response.

"_Are we all agreed we done everything we can?" _the doctor asked his colleagues standing around.

They nodded in unity and the doctor looked down at his watch.

"_Time of death..."_

"_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love,  
I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come._

_I have to go, I have to go, I have to go, and leave you alone._

_But always know, always know, always know that I love you so,  
I love you so, I love you so, oh"_

Kerry failed to contain her emotions and burst into a fit of tears. The doctor offered the young female officer his condolences as a nurse pulled a hospital blanket over Smithy's lifeless body, leaving only his head and neck showing. Once all the hospital staff had left the room, Kerry emotionally walked over to Smithy and she took his hand in hers. With tears rolling down her face, Kerry gently shook the young Sergeant's hand.

"_Smithy...its okay they've all gone. You can wake up now...Dale...you can wake up"_

Kerry shook Smithy's hand again but obviously he didn't wake up so she shook him harder.

"_Dale, wake up, I need you. You can't leave me. I love you!"_

"_Goodbye blue eyes, goodbye for now.  
Goodbye sunshine, take care of yourself._  
_I have to go, I have to go, I have to go, and leave you alone._

_But always know, always know, always know that I love you so,  
I love you so, I love you so, oh"_

Kerry was crying uncontrollably and really felt as though her world had been shattered. She felt so ashamed that Gabriel Kent had been able to control her for the previous few months and realised that he had stripped her of all the dignity she had left. Kerry thought and came to the conclusion that if Gabriel hadn't of interfered in her life then maybe she and Smithy would have had a proper chance of happiness months ago but now, it was too late. The young blonde realised that she did truly love Smithy and wished she had realised it sooner. That's when a thought filled her head...was it really too late for them to have a chance of happiness?

"_La lullaby distract me with your rhymes, la lullaby.  
La lullaby, help me sleep tonight, la lullaby.  
(La lullaby, la lullaby)"_

Looking down at Smithy's pale, lifeless body, Kerry closed her eyes tight and memories flashed through her mind of all the good times that they had previously shared together. That's when Kerry realised that there was no chance she could live without him. Her life was a mess and Smithy was theonly one who made her feel like she mattered. Looking around the room, Kerry's baby blue eyes spotted something. Something that would end the misery and heartbreak she was currently feeling and hopefully give her the chance of happiness with Smithy.

"_I have to go (goodbye)  
I have to go (lullaby)  
I have to go (goodbye)  
And leave you alone_

_But always know (goodbye)_  
_Always know (blue eyes)_  
_Always know (goodbye)_  
_That I love you so"_

Letting go of Smithy's deathly cold hand, Kerry unscrewed the lid of the little white tub, tilted her head back and dropped the entire contents into her mouth, making sure not to spit them out as she took numerous gulps to swallow them. Just like she knew would happen, Kerry instantly felt dizzy and light headed. Dropping the tablet tub onto the bed, the young PC fell backwards into the arm chair just behind her and held her stomach as an extreme pain sped through her body due to her suffering an allergic reaction to the tablets, which she knew would happen. Reaching out for the love of her life's hand, Kerry held it tightly, kissed it and announced

"_I love you Dale"_

Before lowering her head onto the hospital bed and shutting her eyes for the very last time.

"_I love you so (goodbye lullaby)  
I love you so, oh (goodbye)  
I love you so (goodbye blue eyes)  
I love you so (goodbye)  
I love you so  
I love you so_

_Goodbye blue eyes_  
_Goodbye my love"_

**The End**


End file.
